When Dawn Comes
by Cessy
Summary: A Yuffie and Vincent fic. It's a short one, but I was inspired to do this one, and I think it turned out pretty good. R/R please.


When dawn comes  
  
  
  
Vincent walked up to the cockpit. All of them were sleeping in vain after spending the night  
celebrating Meteor's defeat. Cloud and Tifa were sleeping in a corner, their arms around each other's  
necks. Red XIII was sleeping soundly near the dis-activated Cait Sith. Barret and Cid were both passed  
out on the floor, beer bottle in hand. Yuffie laid sleeping in another corner, close to the exit.   
  
The dark man walked over to the exit and opened the door, stopping a moment to look at  
Yuffie's face in the moonlight. Her pale face shone, with a brief smile on her face as he passed, she let  
out a groan and continued sleeping. He walked outside, felt to cool air hit his face as he leaned over the  
railing. "Everyone seems happy, their fight is over. But when will mine be over?"   
  
He looked at the stars hanging in the sky, the moonlight shone on his pale face. "Why do I  
continue my life like this? I'm a monster, I don't know why the others even try acting as if they care. I  
don't belong with them. While they celebrated, I stood in my corner, only knowing Lucrezia would sleep  
peacefully now that everything is at its end made me feel happiness. When was the last time I felt  
happiness?"  
  
Vincent thought back at the time he was happy, he was about to give Lucrezia a ring, asking her  
to marry him. He had been so exited. The present Vincent smirked at how exited he was. He had gotten  
everything planned, his love for Lucrezia was unimaginable. But after that moment, as was his last time  
of happiness, it was the beginning of his sorrow. She had turned him down and ran back to Hojo.   
  
He sighed, his eyes burning as he though of it. Clutching his fists into a fit of rage, he noticed he  
didn't have any feeling in his left arm. The golden arm glimmered in the light from above. He looked at it  
in pure anger, only trying not to unleash the monster inside of him, Chaos.  
  
Lifting his head at the stars again, he whispered to himself. "Why do I live? What is my purpose  
in life? Red XIII needs to protect his village, Cloud and Tifa are in love, Barret has to take care of  
Marlene, Cid has to tell Shera his true feelings, Cait Sith; Reeve needs to help the people from the  
slums, and Yuffie..."  
  
He paused, trying to think of what Yuffie will become. "And Yuffie. She'll grow up to be a  
beautiful woman." He groaned, and entered the Highwind again.   
  
The gang's party didn't last very long, only until midnight. The old plane was filled in darkness  
and reeked of alcohol. Of course, Vincent could easily see in darkness, he had spend many years in a  
coffin. "What other choice did I have?"   
  
He closed gently the door, looking down, he didn't find the girl who had been sleeping there  
several minutes ago. He searched around with his eyes, no sign of her. He didn't panic, but was angered  
at her if she had listened to him. He walked down the cockpit and got off.  
  
The grass from the ground felt good under his feet, the wind blew against his crimson cape. He  
looked around, only able to distinguish a figure near the cliff. He walked after it quickly, almost in anger.  
His long black locks flew with his speed, his golden claw hung to his side loosely.  
  
Arriving at the cliff, he saw the ninja cooly looking out into the far mountains. She didn't look  
behind her, but something in her changed. She quietly started to speak, her voice calm. "Isn't it  
beautiful?"   
  
Vincent paced next to her, and looked at the scenery. The flowers and forests on the mountains  
glimmered with the radiance of the moon and stars. He nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"Vincent... what are you going to do now? Now that's it all over?" The ninja looked out on the  
horizon peacefully, her eyes slightly closed because of the wind, witch made her short brown hair flip in  
the air. She didn't once even look over at Vincent.  
  
"I don't know. My being here doesn't change anything." He sighed, his own thoughts drifting  
away in the cool night air.  
  
"Yeah, me, too. I don't know why I continue on. Maybe it's for my father, maybe it's because..."  
She stopped. Her face blushed for a moment while she looked down.  
  
"Maybe it's because... ? You may continue." Vincent was curious of what she would say next.  
  
"No, it's stupid. And I know it will never happen." She sighed and lifted her head again, this time  
turning it towards Vincent. His red eyes looking at her, asking her to continue.  
  
"Maybe... it's because I want someone to love. To know someone out there loves me." Vincent  
looked at her with confusion, lifting lightly his eyebrow. "Yeah, I knew it would be stupid. Everyone else  
seems only to see me as an arrogant brat whose sole existence is to steal materia. But that's not really  
what I want. My father taught me those things, I guess I just wanted him to be proud of me."  
  
Vincent knew how it felt to always try to make someone else proud of him, but those were  
decades ago, to him. His eyes moistened, burning red eyes rested on the brown ones. "Don't worry,  
you've got someone out there whose looking out for you. Someone who cares for you; who loves you."  
  
The two of them looked in the distance as the sun slowly crept its way onto the horizon, while  
Yuffie's eyes blurred with tears. 


End file.
